vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Raffina
Summary Raffina is the main protagonist of the HaraHara course of Puyo Puyo Fever and one of the primary protagonists of Puyo Puyo Fever 2. In Puyo Puyo Fever, while Amitie set out on her own search for Ms. Accord's missing flying cane. However, having gotten to Ms. Accord's castle faster than Amitie, Raffina learned that the case of the missing flying cane was actually a setup by Ms. Accord, who either holds Raffina off (Popoi ending) or has Carbuncle intercept Raffina (Carbuncle ending). In her HaraHara course in Puyo Puyo Fever 2, Raffina seeks out the wish-granting Moon Stone in order to boost her complexion (which is hard to imagine since Japanese cartoons tend to make the girls look cute); however, Raffina learned that the Moon Stone was broken by Strange Klug, who challenge Raffina into a Puyo battle. While Raffina serves as a counterpart to Rulue, Raffina can use magic unlike Rulue; however, Lemres, the sweets-loving, wondering expert in magic, revealed that Raffina's magic stems from boosts provided by her pouch. It is unknown how much weaker Raffina's magic gets or if she could even use magic without her pouch. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-C, possibly High 5-A Name: Raffina Origin: Puyo Puyo Fever Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, combines Magic with Martial Arts, Summoning, (Can summon jelly-like creatures called "Puyo" and use Nuisance Puyo against opponents), Magic Reflection (Via offsets), Statistics Amplification (Like other characters, her moves get stronger with each Puyo combo; Fort seems to also have this effect), Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (via Feu d'Artifice (French for "fireworks")), Water Manipulation (via Ciel Arc (French for "rainbow"); note that rainbows are reflections of light caused by water droplets), Light Manipulation (via Ciel Arc), Fire Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (via Averse and Orage (French for "shower" and "thunderstorm" respectively)) Attack Potency: At least Moon level, possibly Dwarf Star level (defeated an annoyed Ms. Accord, Lemres, Strange Klug, and either Evil Popoi or Carbuncle) Speed: Unknown but faster than Amitie (Despite Amitie's head-start and Raffine's being teleported all the way back to Primp Magic School, Raffina made it to Ms. Accord's castle before Popoi was ready to transform into Evil Popoi); Relativistic+ to FTL attack/magic speed (went toe-to-toe with Carbuncle) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Moon level, possibly Dwarf Star level Durability: At least Moon level, possibly Dwarf Star level Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range (her magic is tied to her martial arts); higher with Averse and Orage. Standard Equipment: Her pouch. Intelligence: Average yet skilled in martial arts. Weaknesses: Her pouch is the source of her abilities; should it be removed, Raffine's power will weaken to an unknown but presumably great extent. Raffine is not only egotistical, but she is also insecure about her weak magic. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fort/Strengthen:' As the name implies, this move should strengthen the power of Raffine's moves. *'Grêle/Hail:' Raffina's attacks become icy. *'Étincelle/Spark:' Raffina's atacks become charged up. This is an earlier version of Décharge (Discharge) *'Avalanche:' An upgraded version of either Grêle (Hail) or Neige (Snow) *'Feu d'Artifice/Fireworks:' An explosive attack from Raffina. *'Ciel Arc/Rainbow Deluxe:' Raffina's kick leavs behind a rainbow. *'Neige/Snow:' This ice move would replace Grêle. *'Flamme/Flame:' A fiery attack from Raffina. *'Décharge/Discharge:' This spell would replace Étincelle (Spark), though it is uncertain whether this is an upgrade of Étincelle or not. *'Averse/Shower:' The name implies that this attack would cause rain. *'Orage/Thunderstorm:' The name implies that this is an upgrade of Averse (Shower) *'Rage Soleil/Raging Sun:' This move is a fiery attack introduced in Puyo Puyo Fever 2. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Rich Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Summoners Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Water Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Weather Users Category:Puyo Puyo Category:Tier 5 Category:Sega Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters